Alternation
by MyuHayaki
Summary: Two years after SPD captured Grumm, an alien from their world is planning to form an alliance with deadly enemies from their past to make a deal with the Underworld in Briarwood, 2006. Mystic ForceSPD Teamup story.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

NOTES: Since there was no Mystic Force vs SPD Teamup, I've begun to write one myself which will span for at least five or six chapters. So here's the Prologue -

For SPD, this takes place after "Endings", for Mystic Force, this takes place after "The Hunter" and before "Hard Heads" 

**Alteration**

Power Rangers Mystic Force vs. Power Rangers SPD Teamup

By Thomas Nevitt (Luigi The Echidna)  
**  
Prologue:  
**  
Earth, 2027

New Tech City had become surprisingly peaceful and surprisingly low on alien related crime since a major player in the field, Emperor Grumm was imprisoned two years ago. Space Patrol Delta then served in a period of inactivity occasionally dealing with characters that committed minor crimes such as petty theft and dealing with the aliens it already had in containment. SPD Detention Centre, located on an island not far from New Tech City was the Alcatraz prison of the future. Alien prisoners usually spent their time in quiet isolation and very little interaction with other alien prisoners.

Today was such an ordinary day, some aliens were banging on their cells protesting their innocence, some, all of various species were sitting on their cell beds contemplating when they're waiting to be confined into real cards. The SPD Containment Cards usually issued to Power Rangers were only temporary; SPD Detention Centre was also a temporary vessel to hold aliens while waiting to be imprisoned into real confinement cards to serve out their sentence. Other aliens were going mad with fear of their containment, sometimes blubbering in their cells….but someone in particular was already plotting…

His black cloak covered most of his orange-jumpsuit body with a gold badge attaching his cloak to it; he started through his glass dome helmet around his cell, muttering to himself.

"Once my plan to escape from here works…I will go and find Grumm's technology…SPD should still have it confiscated or at least a piece of it I can salvage for my own vehicle I had….it should be still there…and I can try and gain the materials I need in the past to build my own weapon.." He muttered.

Suddenly, he heard a blaster shot go off and a human male screaming as his door began to open…

"RIOT IN SPD CONTAINMENT QUARTERS! POWER RANGERS, SUIT UP!" yelled an automated male voice.

"SPD, EMERGENCY!"

In a flash of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink Light, the five multicoloured law enforcement officers known as the SPD B-Squad, in their Ranger armour ran towards the onslaught of monsters that were easily making their way past ordinary SPD Prison Guards. The prison was over 50 floors high, with containment cells with forcefields at the top, as if to signify the most dangerous criminals and as it got lower, more cells had automatic cell doors as if to symbolise the threat level decreasing the lower you descended.

But the baby blue force fields and steel doors started opening automatically, enabling various monsters to escape and knock out various human officers who tried their best to stop them. The Red SPD Ranger, through his steel helmet with the red siren lights triggering started on the top floor taking out various blue and black robotic-like creatures that he had known as Krybots in his time serving with SPD.

"Bridge, you and Trav take the middle levels and try and fight them off, Z, Syd, you two take the lower levels!" He screamed while attempting to fight the Krybots off.

"Got'cha Sky" The Blue Ranger muttered and turned to the Green Ranger. "Travis, c'mon. This is your first assignment in the field, good chance for training" He explained.

"Roger, Bridge sir" The Green Ranger replied, eagerly running down the stairs and attempting to fight Krybots.

Both the Blue and Green Rangers seemed to be doing especially well at holding at their own, as well as Yellow and Pink who were dealing with the minor criminals that decided to attack on the lower levels as well as the Red Ranger dealing with the major criminals.

Suddenly, without warning, a blaster shot directed itself towards Travis, causing him to fall over backwards and over the edge of the prison. Bridge, through his helmet screamed out for Travis as he fell over the edge, seemingly to his death. Bridge turned around to see who fired him and what he saw was a blue helmet with a body in cruelly black armour. Bridge recognised this as the former A-Squad Blue Ranger, but how did he get his powers back? His powers were confiscated as well as his morpher when he was arrested! The male spoke in a deep, distorted voice.

"Time to die, Blue B-Squad Ranger"

He fired the shotgun type blaster weapon at Bridge, who was barely able to get out of the way and he looked as he was pinned down. But strangely, after attempting to fire seven shots at Bridge, the Blue A-Squad SPD Ranger teleported away as did a few of the monsters, one on the highest level, two on the medium level and three on the lower levels, leaving Rangers similar A-Squad Blue and the remaining four B-Squad Rangers on the upper levels.

Sky looked up to try and find out where the aliens that didn't go back into their cells, oddly, and teleported away, only to feel a barrel pressed against his back. He slowly turned his head behind him to identify who it was, and it was another A-Squad Ranger. This time it was the Red Ranger.

"Remember me, B-Squad Boy?" asked a female voice from underneath the ranger's helmet.

"…Charlie…." Sky uttered. "What's going on here? How did you all escape?"

"Oh, we have our source friend who was willing to bust us and Broodwing out. And you're not going to stop us."

"Let me guess, Broodwing? Grumm?" He asked, trying to determine who corrupted her into working for evil this time.

"Brilliant first deduction…" Charlie replied, hitting Sky across the chest with her blaster causing Sky to fall to the floor and demorph by causing his Ranger armour to explode in Red particles, revealing a blonde, muscular male in a black and red SPD uniform complete with silver badge, he looked up at his attacker.

"Why, Charlie?"

"Money, promise of better artillery, a share of the conquest." Charlie replied. "Too bad you won't be around to see it". She then pointed her blaster rifle at him, but before she could fire, another blaster shot knocked the rifle out of her hands. She turned around to find the S.P.D Pink and Yellow Rangers, and Bridge, who was wearing a black and blue S.P.D Uniform and who was presumably forced to demorph as well. 

"Give up now, Charlie" Z, the Yellow SPD Ranger yelled, pointing a Delta Blaster at her.

Charlie simply said nothing and opened fire on the Pink Ranger, knocking her backwards unexpectedly and forcing her to revert in pink light to her civilian form, revealing a typical model girl with blonde curls and shoulder length hair and a matching S.P.D Uniform, but hers was Pink, leaving Z who was struggling with Charlie, who had her pinned over the balcony of the cell level threatening to knock her over the edge. Syd, Sky and Bridge had begun to grab Charlie to get her away from Z, but while Charlie easily swatted them away Z saw this an opportunity to get away and tried to use her genetic power as her DNA and physical appearance began to duplicate and copies appeared alongside her, but Charlie quickly saw through it and shot the Z in the middle, which was the original and forcing her to unmorph, revealing a hazel-brown haired brunette girl in a black and yellow S.P.D uniform.

Charlie pressed her finger against her right helmet speaker, as if to answer a communications link.

"Yes sir, we're right on it."

Charlie turned to the defeated S.P.D rangers who were struggling to get up, and just ascended the cell blocks and vanished from sight in a crimson red light. Bridge got up and began to speak.

"If I may, I'd say we're rightly at a loss for words. Why would the criminals go back in their cells even after they've just started a riot?" He asked

"Good point…she said Broodwing had hired her for something, so maybe he's escaped and plotting something. DAMNIT, we've beaten them before, we can do it again…" Sky uttered angrily, frustrated that he wasn't able to stop Charlie and looking around the now seemingly quiet cell block.

"They took us by surprise, Sky, and hey, where's Travis anyway…?" Z asked.

Before anyone could answer that, Sky's Delta Morpher started bleeping. Opening the compartment a female voice began to speak and the image of an adult, humanoid female but with cat features appeared on screen.

"Rangers, we've found Travis…he's dead….impact of a large fall. His Ranger armour couldn't protect him either. We've just a prisoner scan check and the only ones unaccounted for are the A-Squad and Broodwing. What happened?"

"We were ambushed by the A-Squad. We think Broodwing might be with them and they've all gotten away."

"Hold on….two more monsters are not on the roster either…this is strange…we're still trying to confirm their identities…! And a piece of technology was stolen from the lab while no one was in there; it's a piece of Grumm's ship…" Kat commented.

Bridge looked in shock upon the mention of Travis, his eyes widening at the mention of his death. Sydney noticed this and locked him a tight embrace, as if to comfort him. Sky talked more into his morpher.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Track down those monsters, Broodwing and the A-Squad. I'm already attempting to get us some help…" Kat explained, typing away.

"I think I may know who we need for help…" Sky commented.

"Sky…you do realise he might not want to come back to SPD, right?" Z asked, as if she automatically knew who he was talking about.

"We don't have a choice…" Sky muttered.

September 2006, Briarwood

Hurriedly, two mixed race, similarly looking black-haired women walked across the dark streets of Briarwood, one female looking somewhat more built and taller then her smaller and younger looking counterpart, as well as two Caucasian males, one with red hair, and the other with maroon brown hair. Both were wearing purple jackets with the words Rock Porium in yellow.

"I thought the midnight launch for Derrick Ace's first, hyped album wasn't till next week. What happened?" The younger female asked.

"I don't know sis', apparently the guy's decided to bring it out early" The older female replied.

"Well we better get over there then, shouldn't we?" The Brown haired male replied in an Australian accent.

"Yo, Vida, Maddy, Xander, where's Nick?" The red-haired male, known as Chip asked.

"He said he's already ther…" Xander replied, but what cut them off was the appearance of footsoldiers that spawned in front of them, but these weren't the ordinary footsoldiers the Mystic Force were facing over the past year or so. These were Krybots. How did they end in 2006?

"What are THOSE things? Something new the Underworld's been cooking up?" Madison asked, looking nervous at how unfamiliar they looked.

Each teen took their fighting stance and ran towards the Krybots, Vida and Madison tried a spinning kick combo on two while Xander attempted to throw two together, Chip attempted to punch one but each Krybot countered their moves.

Gathering back together after being thrown off, Vida yelled

"Let's ranger up!"

The teens reached for their belts and took out gold devices out of holsters on their belts with strange symbols carved on them with a red light tip at the top. Opening their devices to reveal a keypad, they typed in the code "1,2,3" and yelled, while holding their Mystic Morphers up in the air…

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Galwitt, Mysto, Ranger!

In a flash, four multicoloured Power Rangers, one yellow, one pink, one blue and one green rushed towards the Krybots with their MagiStaffs...  
END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 2: Unions

**SPD VS Mystic Force – Alternation**

**NOTES: The chapters of this story WILL be getting longer**

**Chapter 2: 'Unions' **

The Middle Eastern origin man known as Nick Russell hated this part of the job. He was the one entrusted with packing up after the midnight launch of Derrick Ace's new album and the crowds had scattered. Chip, Vida, Madison and Xander had promised to show up to help but they never did. Nick sighed in annoyance and while the crowds were still racing to buy the album, something happened…their cheers started becoming replaced by screams of terror. What happened? Did the midnight rush turn into violence? And why did he hear the sound of glass shattering?

Suddenly, without warning, he heard glass shatter in the storeroom he was in and Krybots and a strange monster with grey armour modelled like a ripcage, black skin with yellow eyes appeared in front of the Red Mystic Force Ranger.

"Remember me..? It's your old friend, Mirloc….what….Ah yes, you're no Sky Tate…but you'll do..." The monster snarled at Nick, in an evil, sly voice but seemingly confused as if he mixed up someone with another.

"Sky Tate…?" Nick muttered and asked himself. The name seemed unfamiliar to him. He looked around, at the entrance, then back at the monster. He needed to make sure the store was clear before he could ranger up to take him on, regardless of how unfamiliar it looked and the assumption it was simply a stronger monster from the Underworld.

Eventually, after anticipation and silence from the warehouse and the store, Nick assumed it was safe to morph when he heard the door slam.

"That's my queue!"

He pulled out his Mystic Morpher and flicked the switch to activate wand mode. Pressing the 1, 2 and 3 keys which illumined with a red colour after every button press, Nick yelled

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

GALWITT, MYSTO, RANGER!

A red gigantic spell seal formed above Nick's head, and he leapt through it with cunning precision, immediately transforming him into the Mystic Warrior that was the Red Mystic Ranger.

"Ah yes…I remember recalling you in the archives. You are that Mystic Force team of Power Rangers. No matter, you spandex-freaks all look the same to me, and fall all the same." Mirloc replied, running to attack the Red Ranger with his Krybots.

Nick whipped out the silver and green blade known as the MagiStaff and turned to attack the Krybots and Mirloc. He was successful in battling the metal cyborgs, but Mirloc he was having serious trouble with. Mirloc delivered three consecutive punches to Nick, causing his Ranger armour to spark and Nick to be sent flying. Nick struggled to get back up, but he forced himself to carry on fighting. But it was no use. He eventually pulled out his Mystic Morpher again.

"Time to take it up a legendary notch! Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

Punching in the code of 120 and holding his morpher into the air, he began to transform as his armour began to grow it's roman-style wings on the helmet, the gold armour with a red crystal began to develop…but the transformation was halted by a blast by Mirloc.

"Yawn. That's what bored me about you Rangers. You always took a generation to transform in battle. You've been lucky before I've been polite not to interrupt." Mirloc replied.

The impact of the blast knocked Nick backwards, forcing him to demorph and his purple rock porium jacket to become torn. His face was visible to reveal cuts and bruises, seemingly from the fight and he stumbled up, clutching his chest out of pain. Just as Mirloc was about to walk towards him as if to kill him, the monster creature was stopped by a blast of photonic light that knocked him to the floor. Nick turned around to see who fired the shot to find…another Power Ranger?! The black, blue and red uniform came into view as the lights came on to find an unfamiliar Ranger uniform to Nick. Who was this guy?

"Mirloc, under the code of the Space Patrol Delta, you are convicted of escaping custody." His deep, stern voice boomed at Mirloc.

"Try again Shadow Ranger. Even you, ex SPD member can't stop us!" Mirloc muttered, disappearing in a purple light with the Krybots. The Shadow Ranger powered down to reveal a humanoid figure, but his appearance resembled a dog's, but he looked tall enough to be a human and was, oddly, wearing ordinary clothes comprising of a black T-Shirt, matching jeans and a crimson red jacket.

Nick looked up, giving off confused thoughts. Who was this guy? How come he and the other Mystic Force Rangers never saw or even HEARD of him before? Whatever the case, he was grateful for having another ranger come to their aid and stood up and spoke.

"Well…..erm…thanks…Mr…..um…" as if he was trying to guess his name.

"Cruger. Anubis Cruger…" The dog replied in a cold, stern voice, as if he was in a hurry to leave.

"Well, thanks...Cruger…I'm Nick, Nick Russell, the R..." He stuttered, trying to ignore the fact he was talking to an alien dog.

"Red Mystic Ranger. Yes. I'm aware of you. Don't try to ask where my powers came from, no, I'm not one of your team. We must find your friends. All of you are in grave danger." Cruger explained, leading the injured Nick out of the shop carefully, but hurriedly to find the other four Mystic Rangers battling Krybots that very quickly disappeared.

The other four Rangers powered down and ran towards upon noticing him; Chip looked up at Cruger and laughed, smiling.

"Ha ha! Wow, this is like a comic book! Talking alien dude!"

That triggered the other four rangers to give him looks as if he had suddenly developed an extra head. Anubis coughed, alerting all five Rangers to his attention and began to speak.

"I am Commander Anubis Cruger, Ex-Commander of the Space Patrol Delta in the not too distant future. These villains you've been fighting, these are the space aliens, and criminals even that we've had to deal with…somehow they've escaped. I don't know how…" Cruger explained…as if he was trying to hide something.

"Wait, if you're from the future, why do you at least look somewhat like somebody who would be wandering around in 2006?" Madison asked

"That is a longer story. I migrated to the past against SPD regulations, hoping for a peaceful marriage and starting a family with my darling wife…agh…I don't want to talk about it right now." He replied, sounding pained, almost as if he didn't want this type of life anymore.

"So wait….these 'aliens', what are they doing here in Briarwood?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, but they must be after something. I'm just not too sure what..."

"Come with us to Root Core. We can talk more there…" Nick asked.

"Fine…" Cruger replied, not sounding pleased about it.

Vancouver, Canada, 2027

Z and Sky knocked on the door of the futuristic looking farm. The cabin looked like what you'd think was an ordinary working class house in the year 2006 with brick layer work, modern looking interiors….however, the difference was the grain facilities that had giant harvesting tubes complete rotors, with an operation console like you'd see at the SPD Training Academy.

"Where's Bridge?" Z asked.

"At Travis' funeral. That must've hit hard on him. He looked up to Bridge…Syd's there too…" Sky answered, looking sympathetic, knowing what it was like to lose someone

"Kat says she thinks Broodwing must've travelled in time. One of the time ships SPD have recently built has been stolen as well, she has to identify what one though."

"Are you sure about this, Sky? We can always find another…" Z muttered, changing the subject over her concern.

"He's our friend, Z. Besides, he deserves the Red Ranger title better then I do…" Sky replied.

"Don't say that. You were as a great Red Ranger as he was, and I cared about Jack deeply." Z commented, slightly blushing, as if she was hinting at something.

"I never realised the burdens it'd carry. The stresses of being leader…" Before Sky had a chance to finish, a young woman, looking in her 20s at best, short in stature and wearing what looked like an old farmer's wife dress, but more looked like a black uniform turned up at the door.

"Can I help you two...oh god, Sky…Z, it's you two! It's good to see you again!" The woman gasped, smiling widely.

"Yeah Ally." Z replied, smiling back. "Is your husband here?"

"Yeah…he's just out back packing the latest crop we've got. JACK! There are two people here to see you!" Ally yelled to inside the house.

"Tell em to come in! I'll be right with em!" A male, young voice replied back.

Both Z and Sky entered, to be greeted by a golden Labrador who looked up at Z and Sky happily, wagging it's tail as if it was overjoyed to see them.

"Al'right, alright, Ric, that's enough!" Jack yelled, walking in to be revealed as the same familiar African-American male with curls he was when he left SPD. Z locked him in a hug.

"Good to see ya too, sis. Yeah, I named the dog Ric. It's not exactly a canine cannon, but hey ho." He continued, sitting Z and Sky down.

"How are you, Jack?" Sky asked one of his closest friends.

"I'm good. We've just finished with the food production, it just needs to be packaged, sold to the manufacturer and we can give it to the homeless." Jack explained, Jack always had a nack for being the Robin Hood but now he was actually doing it legimately since he left SPD.

"Jack….we kinda need your help on something…" Z cut him off before he could finish, excusing herself she pulled Sky to the side and whispered to him.

"Jack's got everything he could ever want here. A loving wife, doing what he loves. Do you want to take him away from that just because we're down a Ranger?!" Z snapped. But Jack heard every word and spoke.

"If you want me to come back to SPD forget it. I said I wanted to move on and that was final." Jack interrupted, staring at them.

"Jack….look, the team just…hasn't been the same without you" Sky explained.

"As much as I hate to admit it…he's right, Jack. Broodwing escaped as well as A Squad and two aliens. With Commander Kruger gone, we're going to need to help" Z replied.

"You managed even before we joined SPD, Z….and besides, Sky, isn't being the Red Ranger what ya always wanted?" Jack replied, recalling the time where Syd, Bridge and Sky were successful in arresting Jack and Z when they first became Power Rangers.

"As I said, heroes come in different colours. Yours was Red. You were a brave and courageous warrior. Please, just help us, just for this one assignment…do it for me, for Z, for Bridge, for Syd…for the Commander, if not for yourself. If Broodwing gets what he wants who knows what'll happen." Sky replied.

"Tell ya what, I'll think about it." Jack replied.

"Don't you miss it, Jack? The ability to make even more of a difference, to make much more people happy?" Sky replied.

"I'm happy making people happy what I'm doing right now!" Jack snapped back, as if trying to furiously denying he missed SPD.

Ally heard the entire conversation, and walked over to Jack and began to speak to him.

"Honey, it's not about what others want, it's what you want. The choice is yours." She explained, trying to give her lover and husband some support.

"I guess you are right, Ally….sigh, look, here's my answer, En, Oh, NO!" Jack snapped.

Briarwood, September 2006, the Underworld…

Broodwing was brought before the High Council of the demons of the underworld by Hidiacs. These faceless creatures restrained him, presumably so he wouldn't try to attack their leader while he was unguarded. The Barbed monster that lay on the throne, Imperious began to speak in his usual demanding voice as the monsters roared in their usual battle cries.

"What are you? What brings you here to try and reach the Underworld, frankly, how did you get here in the first place?"

"I am sorry, Master Imperious. I am Broodwing, a simple follower of evil, my lord. I have a proposal for you. I am from the future and provide an army of monsters for you. You let me have what's in your possession right now, the Eye of Harmony, and I will grant you what you've been seeking for so long. To destroy the Power Rangers. You see, I've dealt with Power Rangers where I come from too. They're so easy to defeat…" Broodwing sneered, almost giggling like a Schoolgirl.

"What?! You speak the truth?! You had better not be lying to me, Broodwing, or I will throw you in the abyss, never to see the light of day again! Nechrolai, where are you?! Take this Broodwing character to lead the Power Rangers on for what he has planned; show me what he can do before I give him this artifact." Imperious ordered, keen to know how Broodwing intended to destroy the Rangers…

The black skinned, white chalk marked demon vampire known as Nechrolai walked towards Broodwing and led him away

"Certainly, my lord. Come, Nechrolai, allow me to introduce you to MY team of Rangers, the A-Squad…"

Root Core, Briarwood

"The Eye of Harmony...where have I heard that before…" Udonna muttered to herself.

"That's the most devastating weapon the undead have at their disposal, next to the Master and the Ten Terrors only" Daggeron, the slightly chubby Solaris Night, wearing an blue and orange waistcoat, white shirt and black jeans, replied.

"He looks familiar…" Cruger muttered to himself, at looking at Daggeron.

"Anyone who has possession of it can decimate an entire landscape" Udonna continued.

"If that's true, Broodwing will possibly use it to try and build a weapon. Rangers, you must stay out of this. This is my fight alone." Cruger explained.

"No way dude! You don't know how much power the Underworld has! It'll be better if YOU stay here! Stay outta it, grandpa snoopy!" Vida snapped.

"You WILL stay out of this!" Kruger snapped.

"You WILL not talk back to us! We're not your SPD officers! You're not in command anymore!" Chip yelled.

"Hey hey hey…Guys, let's all be happy, cause I think it's time to go back to rehab!" Jenji, the clothed cat pointed out, noticing a blinding light and a large whirring noise

The night sky of Rootcore had broken it's pitch blue and black scenery by searchlights slowly lowering and a large object, looking like a ship lowered into the forest of Briarwood. All the Power Rangers along with Udonna ran outside to look at what had transpired. The door opened to reveal six figures…four of them stepped down to reveal Sky in the Blue SPD Uniform, Bridge in Green, Z in Yellow and Syd in Pink. The looks on their faces turned to shock when they saw Commander Cruger standing in front of them.

"Commander!" Sky yelled, all the rangers walked down.

"Hold on just a second, who are you guys?" Nick asked, stopping them.

"Who are yo-..wait, I remember reading about you guys at the academy! The Mystic Force, right?" Bridge asked.

"Academy? Of what? Comic books?" Chip asked, sounding confused.

"Who's this clown, Commander?!" Sky asked, sounding annoyed at Chip's ignorance.

"HEY! Don't call Chip a clown!" Vida protested, standing in front of Chip.

"Whoaaaaa, chill Tomgirl. Sheesh, you look like you need a makeover" Syd replied.

"Says you, Barbie doll." Vida snapped back.

Madison and Z stepped in front of them.

"Hey! Cool it! Both of you!" They both yelled

"ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Cruger yelled, when everyone quietened down they all listened to the Commander.

"This is the team of the Power Rangers Mystic Force, B-Squad. Mystic Force, these are the Power Rangers SPD. Now we have to discuss what Broodwing is planning, or at least what we think he is…"

The two teams reluctantly walked back inside, with a familiar humanoid alien creature and a blue SPD Uniformed human watching from inside the ship.

"It's best we don't interfere for the moment, Boom, we've got to still make preparations…"

END OF CHAPTER 2. Chapters will get longer, I can assure you. And Jack will have more involvement in the story then you think.


End file.
